


You Got Old

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sad, Sad Ending, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius finds James and Lily Potter in the afterlife.Oneshot/drabble





	You Got Old

Sirius Black was dead.

It hurt him to be dead, though maybe not in the way you might be thinking. He had to leave behind his godson, who he loved like he would his very own child. He had to leave behind his best friend too, who he loved more than most people loved their best friends.

The afterlife wasn't what he was thinking. But he was happy to see James and Lily Potter again finally.

"Pads!" James' eyes widened. He looked the same. "We weren't expecting you for like...another forty years." After all, Sirius had only been in his thirties or so. He wasn't even that old.

Sirius took a moment to hug both of them. And then he told all about the death eaters, the Order; and about Remus and Harry.

Finally when he was done:

"...are you serious?" James said quietly.

Sirius smirked. "I'm dead Sirius."

* * *

"Yeah well." James said a little bit later. He had his arm around him. They had been like brothers when they were both alive. "You know what, mate? It's a shame you got old."

Savage.

Sirius smirked again. "It's a shame you didn't."

Wow, even more savage.


End file.
